1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to therapeutic systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to occupational and sensory integration therapeutic systems, apparatus and methods for infants and children.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.